


Little Housewife

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Trigger warning, mentions of abuse, and violence





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the silence that wakes you, the lack of soft music that the AI usually keeps going until she wakes you is, strange.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” You grumble, eyes heavy with sleep. When she doesn’t respond you clear your throat and try again. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” She still doesn’t answer, this isn’t good. You go to grab your phone from the nightstand next to your bed but it’s not there. You wrack your brain, where the hell did you leave your phone? It registers, suddenly that it’s down in the theatre room and horror courses through you. There’s a soft bump from downstairs, like someone has just slid one of the chairs into the table and your stomach drops. Someone is in the mansion, and you’ve got no back up.

It’s apparently time to do what Tony hired you to do. Care for his house. Slipping out of bed your heart racing you move to your closet and open the door quietly. On the top shelf is a safe, it reads your fingerprints then pops open revealing your gun and ammo. Sliding the clip into the gun you slip out of your bedroom and down the hallway.

All of the doors up here are still closed so you don’t bother clearing them. You make your way down the back stairs, they’re less open to the first floor than the main stairs are. You keep the gun up as you make your way through the main floor, you can tell a couple of lights are on, this burglar is more than a little bold. First for breaking into Ironman’s mansion and second for turning on the lights. They also figured out how to turn off F.R.I.D.A.Y. so they’re not as stupid as one would assume breaking into Stark Mansion.

You round the corner and see a large light brown haired man standing at the fridge. He’s got it open and is digging around with one hand, his other hand is holding onto the handle of the fridge door. He’s much bigger than you are, you see the muscles in his back tense just before he turns and throws a half gallon of milk at you.

You duck out of the way and are stunned when he hurdles the counter coming at you.

“I have a gun!” You cry but he moves so fast, faster than you can think and suddenly you’re defenseless against him. He backs you against the wall, pinning you there with a hand resting just below your neck.

“Who are you?” He demands as you lash out with a kick, trying to get him off of you. He doesn’t move. “Stop it.” He growls shoving a thigh between yours pinning your hips to the wall. You are not wearing enough clothes for the bullshit. You go for his gorgeous face next with one hand you try to land a punch but he catches that then letting go of your chest scoops your other hand up above your head. He pins them to the wall above you your toes brushing the floor. “How did you get into Stark’s?” He snaps.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line!” You snarl back, heart pounding.

“What?”

“I live here!” You cry. His face softens instantly.

“Wait, are you Tony’s Little Housewife?”

“Yes! Now who are you and why are you in my home? And how do you know Tony calls me that?”

“I’m Steve Rogers, Captain America. Tony said I could stay here for a while, I needed to get away from the tower. He told me that his ‘Little Housewife’ would take care of me I just assumed that was another one of his AI’s. You’re not an AI right?”

“No Captain, I’m a real girl.” You snark and he grins. “Can you put me down now?” You don’t think that he even realizes that he’s still holding you up. He lets you down and you gather your weapon from the floor. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” You call then mutter, “Damnit.” Glaring over at the soldier.

“Oh, my bad.” He has the decency to look guilty. He pulls his phone from his pocket and types on the screen.

“Welcome Captain.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. says, “The second room on the left at the top of the stairs has been made ready for you.”

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., get the floor cleaner ready.”

“Of course Miss.”

“I can do that.” Steve offers, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“No thank you Captain. I’ve got quite the adrenaline rush going on and this’ll help relax me.”

“Yea, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. As F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, there’s a room for you upstairs. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be up around 7 if you want anything for breakfast let F.R.I.D.A.Y. know and she’ll tell me in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight Captain.” You say as you pad softly down the hallway, it’s only then that you realize you fought Captain America in one of Tony’s old T-shirt’s and a pair of underwear. You tug at the hem of the T-shirt and hear a soft chuckle from the Captain after you round the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven o’clock comes fast. Too fast. When F.R.I.D.A.Y. wakes you you’re honestly tempted to tell her to fuck off so you can get more sleep but then you remember you’re no longer alone in the house. You’ll need to order more food, Tony’s complained about the super soldier’s appetites before. You sit up with a groan, then head to the bathroom, you grab a pair of shorts and after slipping them on head downstairs to get started on breakfast.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. did Captain Rogers want breakfast?”

“He has requested you call him Steve miss.”

“Okay, does Steve want breakfast?”

“No miss.” You hum in acknowledgement then get started on a large plate of eggs. Just in case he changed his mind and wanted something for breakfast. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you play my good morning mix?” The playlist is already playing before you finish the question. “Thank you.” You’re singing softly to the music as you pour the egg substitute onto the pan the coffee machine beeps and you sway your way to it, taking the perfectly brewed cup. You take a small sip before placing it on the counter and spinning toward the stovetop.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Steve watching you with a small smile on his face. You continue to cook as he comes down the stairs.“Morning.” He says quietly.

“Morning.” You respond, “Sleep okay?”

“Yea, sorry again about last night. I didn’t mean to scare you I had no idea that someone would be living here.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad I didn’t shoot you.” You say sprinkling some cheese onto the inside of your omelette on the stovetop.

“That makes two of us.” He agrees, sitting at the island counter behind you.

“You want one?” You ask gesturing to the omelette you’ve got cooking, you add bacon and some green pepper slices.

“If you don’t mind.” You knew it, you fold the omelette then slide it onto a plate and turn the oven on to warm before placing the plate in there.

“What do you want on it?”

“What are my options?”

“Cheese, bacon, ham, red, yellow and green peppers, mushrooms and onion. I’m all out of spinach, and this is egg substitute cuz someone decided to use the half gallon of milk I just bought as a weapon.” You tell him pouring the egg substitute onto the pan.

“Oh, uh, sorry again about that.” You wave him off with the spatula and he continues, “I’d like cheese, bacon and onion please.”

“Coming right up, coffee?”

“Please.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please make the Captain his preferred coffee.” You tell the AI before sliding a mug under the nozzle.

“I’m pretty sure I told F.R.I.D.A.Y. I’d prefer if you called me Steve.” He reminds you gently.

“My apologies.” You say not looking at him as you finish dicing some onion for his omelette. “What brings you out to California?”

“Just needed to get away.” He says tightly, his tone of voice tells you not to ask any further questions. The coffee machine buzzed and you grab his coffee for him passing it to him over the counter before finishing his omelette and sliding that across the counter too. You put on an oven mitt then grab our own omelette and coffee then head for the balcony, pausing for your phone on the way.

Weather permitting you always eat out on the balcony. After Tony rebuilt the house he hired you to watch after it when he had to be in New York. When he was there you made sure he ate, slept, showered, anything Pepper might do. Well, almost anything Pepper might do, which was why Tony called you his Little Housewife. It was kind of the perfect job, you got paid to live in one of the most beautiful and technologically advanced houses in the world.

You’re only slightly surprised Steve doesn’t follow you out to the balcony. You eat in silence scrolling through your emails and missed texts you see one from Pepper.

**Just wanted to be sure Tony told you that Captain Rogers was coming to stay at the house for a while. Let me know if you need anything.**

**Pepper Potts**

Of course it’d be Pepper who’d tell you Steve was coming and not Tony. Half the time he doesn’t even tell you he’s coming, you find out when F.R.I.D.A.Y. starts blasting “Iron Man” by Black Sabbath at his arrival. You’ve had to scramble to get things ready before, not an experience you particularly love. You shoot Pepper back a message,

**Hey Pepper, Bossman didn’t tell me and Captain Rogers arrived late last night. No harm no foul. Just might need to up the food budget for the next couple weeks. Thanks!**

You place your phone next to your plate and finish eating in silence. The somewhat distant sound of the waves hitting the rocks below you, it’s a cool but nice morning, there’s a bit of a breeze that’ll feel amazing in the heat of the afternoon.

“Hey.” Steve says softly from the door causing you to jump. “Sorry, I’m going to go for a run, do you know of any good trails?”

“Yea, there’s one that leads down to the shore that shouldn’t be too busy right now. I’ll show you.” You lead him back into the house, show him the trial map you’ve pinned to the inside of the pantry door. He studies it for a while then heads out the door leaving you on your own once more.


	3. Chapter 3

When Steve gets back you’re working in your little office. You don’t see him again until you’re making dinner, he moves so quietly that you don’t realize he’s there until you turn to place the noodles on the counter.

“Shit!” You exclaim dropping the bowl, it crashes to the floor shattering on impact.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” He cries hurrying around the island. He’s wearing shoes, you’re not. “I forgot that you’re not used to having someone else here.” Steve continues as you stare down at the mess of glass and noodles on the floor. Steve gently touches your arm startling you. “You okay?” He asks gently.

“Yea.”

“Can I help you? I’ve got shoes on so I could pick you up, get you away from the glass?”

“Yea, thanks.” You say softly, wincing slightly as his shoes crush the glass. He slides an arm around your back and you wrap yours around his shoulders then he scoops you up like you weigh nothing. He carries you down the hall and you’re confused, “Where are we going?”

“Bathroom. You’re bleeding.” He nods down at your foot and you look down in surprise. The side of your foot has blood sliding down it, you didn’t even feel the cut.

“Oh.” You mutter in surprise. He’s so gentle with you, it’s so foreign, the way he holds the paper towel against the cut.

“This doesn’t hurt right?”

“No.”

“Good, that means there’s no glass in the cut. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s just noodles.”

“Are you sure?” He questions and you look at him in surprise. He’s awful observant, you thought that you’d hidden your panic pretty well.

“I’m sure. I just don’t know if I’ve got anymore noodles.” You say but he doesn’t look like he believes you. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please send DUM-E to the kitchen to clean up.”

“Already done miss.”

“Where are bandaids?” Steve asks removing the paper towel from your foot, it doesn’t continue to bleed.

“They’re in the middle drawer, along with some anti-septic.” He digs both out and passes you the anti-septic, you swipe some onto the cut then he covers it with the bandaid. “Thanks Steve.”

“It’s not a problem. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?”

“Start boiling some water while I run upstairs and grab some shoes.” You say with a smile.

“Done.” He agrees before helping you, unnecessarily, off of the bathroom counter. You take the stairs two at a time, when you reach your room you take a second to lean against the wall next to your door and close your eyes. You take a deep shaky breath, he’d noticed the crack in your exterior. You were going to have to be on guard with him.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch. Steve helps you clean up, despite your insistence that he doesn’t have to. Then you head back up to your office to finish work, you’re lucky that your actual job as an editor affords you the ability to work from home.

This begins a pattern between you and Steve. You get up and make breakfast, he cleans up then you both go your separate ways until dinner. Sometimes he insists on cooking, he’s not the greatest chef you’ve met so you help him learn. More than once he’s had to order takeout in the last three weeks he’s been here but he always takes the culinary defeat with a smile.

You’re eating his latest victory, Chicken Parmesan, when he stops eating suddenly and studies you from across the table. It’s very off-putting and for a second your heart rate kicks up.

“Do I have something on my face?” You joke wiping your mouth with your napkin before he can answer.

“No,” he smiles quickly but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I just realized something and am trying to figure out how to ask it without sounding like an ass.”

“Oh boy.” You put your fork down, “Since I know you’re not trying to sound like an ass why don’t you just ask it?”

“Why don’t you ever leave the house?” That’s not what you were expecting. You thought maybe it’d be something about why you always steal Tony’s t-shirts. Or why you live in his mansion all alone. Even if you maybe did more than just cook and clean for Tony. But not that.

“I do to leave the house.” You argue, “I eat breakfast outside every morning. And we went swimming after dinner last night.”

“Okay fine, why don’t you ever leave to property?”

“What would I need to leave for?”

“Human contact? To go to a movie? A play? The beach? To go shopping or see a friend? I don’t know.”

“I get human contact with my coworkers, it’s just all online. I have a private movie theatre in the basement, live theatre sometimes gets hard cuz I’m so ADD that I have a hard time sitting still that long. I also have a private beach, and can go shopping online with a click of a button. Anything food wise I may need F.R.I.D.A.Y. orders for me. As for friends most of mine are spread out across the country, Minnesota, Alaska, South Dakota, Iowa, Texas, Florida even Massachusetts.”

“Is Tony holding you prisoner?” You’re so surprised by this question that you blink over at him for a solid five seconds before you can even respond.

“No!” You can’t help but laugh, “Oh my god no.” When you contain your laughter you grin over at him. “Tony is one of the best men I’ve ever met.”

“That’s exactly what he’d make his prisoner say.” Steve points out pointing at you with his fork.

“That’s a good point.” You admit before taking a bite. “Tony saved my life but it’s a long story. One that’s too long for tonight.” You don’t like to think about it let alone talk about it and you don’t know Steve well enough to be ready for this conversation.

“Will you tell me someday?” He asks quietly accepting the fact that you’re not willing to talk about it.

“Maybe.” You mutter noncommittally before spearing a piece of chicken. The pair of you eat in silence for a while, you can’t seem to get out of your own head.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says and you look up in confusion, “I brought up bad memories for you.”

“No, no it’s fine.”

“It’s not Doll. I’m sorry.” He truly looks bothered by the thought that he may have upset you that you reach across the table and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’m okay Steve. Honestly, just caught up in my head.” He nods brushing his thumb across your knuckles before releasing your hand. You continue the meal in comfortable conversation, cleaning up is quick and easy too. Steve is so easy to talk to and you’re honestly enjoying his company. With Tony you don’t talk much, you more hover, making sure he eats, sleeps and occasionally showers.

“Wanna do a movie tonight? I’ve been told that I must watch some classics.” He asks.

“What’s on your list still?” He passes you his little notebook and you skim through the list and smile softly at one of the movies. “Can I pick?”

“Of course.” He agrees.

“How about we meet in the theatre at 8? I’ll make popcorn.”

“Works for me.” He gives you that soft smile you’ve come to adore, not that you’d tell him. You’ve sworn off of men, forever, you’ve got terrible taste.

You head up to your office to get a bit more work done before the movie. You’ve just sat down when F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupts the soft music you’ve set to play when you’re working.

“Mr. Stark would like to speak with you.” She says.

“Go ahead F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You say then wait for the beep, “Yes Mr. Stark?” You usually only call him Mr. Stark to annoy him or when you’re mad at him. This is the first time you’ve talked to him since he’d dropped Steve on you.

“Are you mad at me?”

“A little warning about Captain Rogers would’ve been nice.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry about that.”

“He threw a half gallon of milk at me.”

“Did he hit you?” He sounds amused. For a man whose damaged goods himself it surprises you that he could forget your past too.

“No. Scared the shit outta me though, I pulled out the gun.” You confess.

“Shit. Sorry. I’m so sorry. Buy something nice on me.”

“Thanks boss.”

“Yea, yea Little Housewife.” He teases, “How is Capsicle?”

“He seems fine. Relieved to be away.”

“And he’s treating you well.”

“Now that he knows I have a gun I don’t think he won’t.” You joke but when Tony doesn’t laugh you sigh softly, “Yea, he’s being very kind, I’m teaching him how to cook.”

“Thank god. He’s a horrible cook.”

“He’s getting much better. We did have to buy a new skillet, we sorta burnt the crap out of the one we had.”

“I thought you said he was getting better.”

“He is!” You laugh, “Remember what I had to work with!”

“Alright that’s fair.”

“Hey Tony, I have some work I’ve got to do before Steve and I do movie night, is there anything you needed or just calling to check in?”

“Just calling to check in.”

“Sounds good. Have a nice night boss.”

“You too Housewife.” He disconnects then and you get to work, finishing the last few chapters quickly then heading down to make popcorn for when you and Steve watch “Singin’ in the Rain”, hopefully he’d like it as much as you did.


	5. Chapter 5

Another two weeks go by before you’re ready to tell Steve how Tony saved your life. Unsurprisingly you decide to bring up the conversation in the kitchen. It’s your night to cook and you’re making chicken noodle soup, a fairly labor intensive dish with all the cutting you’ve got to do so you don’t have to look at Steve while you talk.

“Has Tony told you why I live here?” You ask as you slice through a chunk of garlic.

“No.” You look up at him in disbelief, “Honestly. I haven’t talked to anyone but you since I got here. I left New York to get away and the Avengers have respected that. Or at least Pepper and F.R.I.D.A.Y. have, I think they’ve been blocking the calls.” He says.

“Oh. I assumed you’d ask him and he would tell you, especially after the other night. You know, when you accused him of holding me prisoner.” You tease. If you were being honest with yourself you kind of wish Tony had told him, that way you wouldn’t have to.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Steve tells you gently, but one glance at him tells you he’d be more comfortable knowing.

“But I should. It’ll explain some things, like your question, about why I never leave the house.” You say before a sigh. You take a deep breath and begin your story,

 

_2014, Los Angles_

_You’d been working all week to make sure that this charity ball went off without a hitch. It was a big win for your company to get this event and you weren’t going to waste it. Jason had been pissed that you’d had to work so much this week and that you’d had to meet him here, rather than show up on his arm. He was a Malick, they were always involved in the high society parties and they always had a date._

_The place was full of well dressed men and women, jewels glittering on their necks. You take the glass of champagne the bartender poured you with a sharp intake of breath. Apparently your painkillers were wearing off, and you didn’t think you’d have time to sneak any more tonight. You were pleased at the turn out, turning back to the crowd with a small smile you watch them all. You’re so invested in what you’re watching that you don’t notice him right away._

_“Whiskey on the rocks.” He says and the voice sounds familiar, so familiar that you can’t help but turn and look._

_Tony Stark._

_He smiles at you, showcasing a row of perfectly white teeth, and you smile back._

_“I don’t know you.” He says leaning his side against the bar top he turns toward you. “I know everyone in this room but you.”_

_“I find that hard to believe Mr. Stark.” You respond with a small smirk._

_“Go ahead. Pick anyone and I’ll tell you their name.”_

_“Okay. The bartender. What’s his name?” You’re pleased by the look of surprise on his face. The bartender places his drink down and Mr. Stark stops him._

_“Kid, what’s your name?”_

_“Nick.”_

_“That’s Nick.” Tony tells you like you hadn’t just heard him and you can’t help but laugh._

_“So do I get to know your name?”_

_“I’m Jason Malick’s girlfriend.”_

_“That’s not your name.” Tony quips and with a small nod you agree then tell him your name. “I feel like dancing, would you care to dance?” He asks placing his drink down on the bar top behind you then offering you his hand. Jason isn’t here yet and he wouldn’t want you to be rude, especially not to Tony Stark so you set your own drink down and place your hand in his._

_Tony leads you out to the dance floor and when his hand wraps around your waist you can’t hide the pain that flickers across your face. Concern clouds his face but he doesn’t say anything. The two of you move gracefully across the floor, he’s witty and charming and so sarcastic you’re honestly really enjoying your dances with him. But on dance three you see Jason frowning on the edge of the floor and you tense up. Tony spins you then looks where you were looking and anger flits through his eyes. The song ends and you pull away from him._

_“Thank you so much Mr. Stark, I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.”_

_“The pleasure was mine.” You move quickly to Jason’s side and press a kiss to his cheek._

_“What the hell was that?” He hisses gripping your elbow tightly._

_“Mr. Stark asked me to dance and I didn’t want to be rude.” You explain quickly and he frowns down at you. “I didn’t want to embarrass you.”_

_“Well you failed.” He hisses, “I hate that lipstick.”_

_“I’ll go take it off.” You promise and he lets go of your elbow. You don’t let the relief show on your face. Moving quickly you head to the bathroom, not noticing the quick conversation Tony is having with a pretty redhead who follows you into the bathroom._

_She digs in her purse as you wet a paper towel in the sink. “I love your hair.” She says, her eyes meeting yours in the mirror._

_“Thank you. It was surprisingly easy.”_

_“I’m Pepper. Pepper Potts, Tony’s girlfriend.”_

_“I hope you don’t mind me taking up so much of his time.”_

_“Not at all. He seemed to enjoy your conversation, he said you could keep up.”_

_“I come by the sarcasm naturally.” You say with a smile before dragging the paper towel across your lips._

_“He wanted me to give you this.” She says holding out a card with a picture of the night sky on one side and #tinydancer on the other side. “Use your phone’s camera and hold it over the night sky side of the card. It’ll reveal a phone number to call.”_

_“Why are you giving me this?” You ask automatically taking the card._

_“Because your boyfriend is abusing you and Tony thinks you’re worth saving.” She says it softly and so sincerely that you almost cry._

_“Thank you Pepper.” You whisper tucking the card into the inside pocket of your purse. It was three more weeks before you called the number. Jason had been particularly aggressive and you weren’t sure why, something to do with a rock ceremony and his best friend had been chosen._

_He’d gotten drunk, black out drunk, and had used you as a punching bag before demanding you meet him in the bedroom. He’d stumbled away and you’d cleaned up the kitchen then the blood off of your face before following him._

_He’s passed out by the time you get there. Sprawled across the bed, whisky spilt over the comforter and onto the floor, the glass still in his hand. You stare at him, then suddenly snap, you don’t know why you’re still with him! He doesn’t love you! You certainly don’t love him! Moving as quickly as you dare with him snoring on the bed you grab a few changes of clothes, a few family trinkets you don’t dare leave behind, your wallet and phone. Then changing into leggings and a sweatshirt you hurry out of the house. Leaving your key on the kitchen counter. You run, as best you can with a purse and a duffle bag, for at least a mile before you feel safe enough to pull the card Pepper gave you out of your bag. You reveal the number and call._

_A pleasant woman’s voice answers after two rings. “Customer service how many I direct your call?”_

_“Um, I was given this number by Pepper Potts?”_

_“How may I direct your call ma’am?”_

_“I- I don’t understand. She told me to call if I needed help.”_

_“Do you wish to speak to shipping and handling?” Then it clicks, when she gave you the card she said to tell them the hashtag._

_“Uh, actually it’s about hashtag tiny dancer?”_

_“One moment please.” There’s a click then soft music starts to play, you keep walking._

_“Hello. My name is F.R.I.D.A.Y., Mr. Stark is headed to your location. Once he arrives please leave your cell phone as it is being tracked by a third party. I’m pulling all personal information from it now and you’ll be receiving a new phone as soon as Mr. Stark gets you to a new location.”_

_“How long will it take him to get here? Am I safe until then? Is someone tracking me now?” Oh this was a bad idea. This was a very very bad idea. Jason’s going to find you and he’s going to kill you._

_“I’ve set a false signal going but if there’s somewhere you can take cover, like behind those bushes, a car is coming your way.” You hurry behind the bushes and crouch down low. More tense and alert than you’ve ever been in your life. “Keep breathing Miss, Mr. Stark is only two minutes away.”_

_It’s the longest two minutes of your entire life. He lands in front of you and the mask of his Ironman suit snaps back._

_“Holy shit kid. I’m glad you called.” He says staring at you. You drop your gaze to the floor, too embarrassed to look at him. “Leave your phone. I’m gonna have to carry you.”_

_“Thank you Mr. Stark.”_

_“Tony. Please.” He says gently. You throw your phone into the trash then he gently scoops you into his arms. “Hold on tight.” He tells you and you do._

_Then he takes off into the night._

“So you’re hiding from this Jason asshole.” Steve growls, looking equal parts heartbroken and enraged.

“No, he knows where I am. I don’t leave because I’m safe here. Tony gave me the earrings I always wear, they’ve got trackers and an SOS function. If I do leave one of the Iron Legion comes with as a bodyguard. I get stares and people always think it’s Tony so I just stopped leaving.”

“I assume he’s why you have the gun.”

“Yea.” You finish throwing the carrots into the pot with the butter, onions and garlic.

“I thought you might be someone he hired to. You know.” You confess as you stir the vegetables, covering them in flour as you go.

“Doll I’m so sorry.” You wave him off. “Has he been here before?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.” He breathes and you swallow thickly. “Please.”

You dump the water into the pot then stare down at it , you really don’t want to relive this, but maybe it’s for the best. To just tell Steve everything, it might be safest for you both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mentions of abuse, and violence

_Malibu, April 2015_

_It’d been a long winter, even in Malibu the weather had been shitty and it was finally sunny. You should’ve known that the second you stepped out of the front door he would know. One of Tony’s Iron Legion lands behind you as you make your way down the long driveway._

_“Where ya goin’?” Tony’s voice comes from behind you._

_“Are you actually in there or is it just one of your machines?”_

_“Machine is such a dirty word!” Tony protests and you bite your cheek to keep from laughing._

_“You didn’t answer my question.”_

_“I’m not in the suit.” He affirms, “I’m down in the lab.”_

_“So is this thing going to follow me every time I leave?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“May I ask why?”_

_“The Malick Family has a lot of friends in high places, and plenty of connections in low ones.”_

_“I know, I dated Jason for a long time. Too long.” You sigh, Tony doesn’t say anything, “So, does this dude have a name?”_

_“Why do you hurt me?”_

_“Well does it?”_

_“His model name is Mark 57.”_

_“Lame. I’m gonna call him Henry.” Tony makes a strangled sound followed by coughing. You can’t help the laugh that passes your lips. “You okay boss?”_

_“Shut up.” He huffs before giving a few more coughs. You laugh softly again and his tone lightens. “It’s good to hear you laugh.”_

_“I agree.” The voice comes from your left, you recognize it instantly. Henry goes on the defensive._

_“Mr. Malick.” You gasp, he’s got company._

_“Giyera why don’t you keep Mr. Stark company while I speak with my future daughter-in-law.” The man smirks and suddenly is bouncing the Ironman armor, only his hand moving._

_“What the hell!” You hear Tony cry and you can’t help but agree. What the hell?_

_“You’re coming home. Now.” Gideon Malick says wrapping a hand around your wrist._

_“I am home.” You tell him yanking your arm away from him._

_“Your home is with us.”_

_“No.” You breathe he comes closer and grabs your arm again. This time tight enough to bruise. You try to pull away again but you’re no match for him._

_“You’ve embarrassed us long enough, shacking up with Tony Stark. Sneaking away from Jason, who is devastated by the way.”_

_“Why? Because he lost his punching bag?” Tony’s voice comes from above you. You glance up at are surprised to see that it’s actually Tony’s red and gold suit. Giyera is unconscious in Henry’s arms._

_“Tony.” The relief is obvious in your voice and Gideon throws a snarl in your direction._

_“Let her go Malick, before I have to knock you unconscious too.”_

_“What’s she to you?”_

_“She’s my employee.”_

_“Didn’t know you employed sluts.” Tony lands and stalks over to the pair of you. He pulls Gideon off of you easily then his mask snaps back. The rage on his face shocks you, you didn’t know he’d actually come to care so much about you in these past few months._

_“He was beating her. Emotionally, mentally and physically abusing her and you did nothing to stop it.”_

_“She’s got such a smart mouth. He had to train her somehow.” Gideon responds, Tony tightens his grip._

_“You knew.” You’re not surprised but it seems Tony is, “How did you find her?” He snarls through clenched teeth._

_“We’ve always known where you took her. We keep track of our property.” Tony lifts him like he’s lifting a rag doll._

_“You or your worthless piece of trash son come around here again and you’ll leave with more than a few bruises.” He threatens, a noise from behind you catches your attention._

_Jason._

_He’s got a gun, his eyes on Tony._

_“Tony!” You shriek and his helmet snaps back into place before Jason can fire. His gaze snaps to you, and your heart feels like it stops in your chest. The next thing you know Tony’s got an arm wrapped around your waist and he’s rocketing into the sky._

_“You’ll pay for this!” One of the Malick men scream. You can’t be positive but you’ve got a feeling it’s Jason._

“So now you know.” You tell Steve softly, you didn’t even realize you’d been crying until he gently wipes a tear from your face.

“You’re so strong Doll. So strong. I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Steve, but thank you.” He’s looking at you with a form of almost admiration on his face, there’s something else you can’t quite place. He’s still got his hands cupping your face, his hands rough against your soft skin. Your heart is racing as you stare up into his blue eyes, you’re sure he’s going to kiss you. You’re not sure if you want him to or not. The stovetop hisses and you pull away from him.

“Shit! My soup!” You hurry to the stove and pull the pot off of the burner, hopefully you haven’t burnt the food onto the bottom of the pot. You mix it and are relieved when only a few of the noodles stick to the bottom. When you turn back to look at Steve and the moment has passed, he’s still watching you but the intensity in his eyes has faded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse

Steve doesn’t bring up Jason again. Something that you’re extremely grateful for. You don’t like thinking about your time with him, or the fact that he’s still out there, probably treating another woman the same way he was you. You know Tony keeps tabs on him, always knows where Jason is, but you don’t ask.

You only know he’s not in the state anymore. You’d seen him at some big Presidential Gala a few months back when you’d been watching the news. You liked to keep up with Tony’s life in DC, just in case.

“You have a phone call from the boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs you.

“Go ahead F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You say as you continue to work on the story you were reading.

“Hey.” Tony’s voice sounds off, it’s somber not the usual teasing tone it’s got.

“Tony? What’s up?” You’re suddenly focused on only him.

“Jason has been arrested, I need you to come to DC.”

“What?”

“He’s been arrested for attempted murder, and aggravated assault.”

“Not against me he hasn’t.” Tony had wanted to press charges but you’d been too terrified.

“His current girlfriend. A Lisa Dittler, she’s in the hospital. If you come out here, you can testify against him and help her lawyers fry him.”

“Tony, I, I don’t think I can.”

“You can do this. You can, I’ll be there and I’m sure Pepper and Cap’ll have your back. Think about it. You could put him away for years.” You bite the inside of your lip, worrying the flesh between your teeth. “Please just think about it okay? Maybe talk it over with Steve. He’s got a pretty good head on his shoulders.”

“Weren’t you just saying what an idiot he was like, 2 years ago?”

“Yea well, minor disagreements aside, he’s not an idiot. I assume you’ve told him your history?”

“Why would you assume that?”

“He had F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a search on Malick. He’s the one that found the arrest details.”

“I thought you were keeping tabs on him.”

“I am. Well, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is. She updates me on any major news.”

“Is he in custody?” You can’t imagine any amount of money that’d keep Jason Malick behind bars.

“As of now. I can put in a few calls to keep him there.” You don’t say anything, a soft hum passes your lips as you think. “Housewife?” Tony asks after a couple minutes.

“Just thinking Tone.” You say softly, “Let me sleep on it okay? I-I just don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.”

“Okay. Call me tomorrow.”

“I will.” Tony disconnects and you drop your head into your hands with a groan. What are you going to do?

On one hand you’d love to help put Jason away for a long time. But it’s been a couple years and you don’t really have proof, nothing beyond a couple of stories and a scar or two. You could help keep him away from other women, help them be safe from his abuse. And what about this Dittler woman? He almost killed her. For half a second you find yourself wondering what she did, then you quickly backtrack. Jason is the one who did this, not her, she did nothing wrong.

That’s how he gets you. He makes it feel like it’s your fault, that he doesn’t want to hurt you but he has to. You’re so disgusted with yourself that you have half a mind to call Tony back now and tell him you’re in.

There’s a soft tap on your door and you whip around, heart racing. This has got you on edge.

“Come in.”

“Hey, has Tony called you yet?” He asks before catching a glimpse of your face. “He has. What’re you gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” You say softly.

“You could make him pay for what he did to you. You could stop him from hurting someone else. Don’t you want to help put him away?” He says leaning against the doorframe.

“Why is this suddenly my responsibility?” You snap, “It’s been years since I saw him! Why now?”

“Doll.”

“No Steve! It’s not fair to ask me to give up what peace I’ve found! To give up the life I had to rebuild!”

“Are you really living though?” He asks gently, cutting off your rant. “You don’t ever leave the house. You have nightmares, don’t lie to me.” He says when you go to open your mouth to lie about them. “You may be alive doll but this ain’t livin’.”

“You don’t know me Steve Rogers.” You growl, trying to storm past him but he stops you with gentle hands.

“I get that you’re scared but if you think for a second that you’ve got to face him on your own you’re an idiot.” You gape at him, “We’ve all got your back, me, Tony, Pepper. I know Nat and Buck’ll back you too.” He rubs his hands up and down your arms. “Answer me this, and please answer honestly. Are you happy? Because if you’re happy with the life you’ve got then I’ll let it go and get Stark to back off too. But if you’re not, don’t you owe it to yourself to be?”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” You whisper, your anger rapidly giving way to fear. He closes some of the small gap between you. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough.” You admit to him, your head dropping in defeat. You unconsciously reach for him, your hand catching the fabric of his shirt. That’s when Steve draws you to him, his arms wrapping snugly around you and you know he can feel you trembling.

“I’ve got you Doll.” He soothes, “I’ve got you.”


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rings two times before she answers.

“Pepper Potts.”

“Uh, hi Ms. Potts.” You say quietly. She’s always had such a cool head, and she deals with Tony so you figured that if anyone could help you it’d be her.

“Is everything alright?” She asks gently.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you. If you’ve got time I mean. If you don’t it’s fine.”

“Hey, it’s okay I’ve got time.” She soothes.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Shes got such a calming presence about her, that even over the phone you’re at ease.

“I assume Tony has told you about Jason being arrested.”

“He did.”

“Is he angry with me?” You ask, your hands fidgeting in your lap.

“Tony? No, of course not. He’s worried about you, we both are, but he’s not angry.”

You’d called him two days ago and told him you didn’t think you could do it. You didn’t think you could face Jason again. You couldn’t show weakness and you weren’t sure you’d hold up against him in court.

“I know that he and Steve want me to do this. To make Jason pay, on one hand I want that too. But I’m so scared, I don’t know if I can face him.”

“What are you scared of?”

“That seeing him will break me.” You admit softly, you hate feeling weak.

“Do you still care for him?”

“Oh god no.” You’re surprised that he asked.

“Then why would seeing him break you?”

“He knows exactly what to do, what to say to break me down. It’s how he got me to stay with him in the first place.”

“You wouldn’t be alone.”

“Physically I know he can’t hurt me. Steve and Tony would never let him touch me. It’s the confidence and self-respect I’m worried about.”

“You are loved. Tony probably would’ve starved to death without you and having you at the house has been a huge relief for me. You’re always kind, you’re smart and so brave. You had the courage to leave him, and to not go back to him. You’ve blossomed in your time with us and I couldn’t be prouder of you.” You blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay, you had no idea this was how Pepper felt.

“As for what you’re going to do.” She continues, “You can only do what’s best for you. Anthony and Steven can deal with me if they don’t like your decision but that’s the thing. It’s your decision. Not theirs. So if you need me to have a word with Captain Rogers I most certainly will. Then I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. let through Sam and Bucky’s calls and he’ll be begging for forgiveness.” You can’t help the small smile that’s blossomed across your face, Pepper is a force to be reckoned with. You sigh heavily.

“Can you just tell me what to do?”

“No, but whatever you decide I’ll back you 100%. Us ladies have to stick together.”

“Thank you Pepper.”

“You’re still hesitant. What’s going on in that head of yours?” She calls you out.

“I just don’t want him to think less of me.” You admit softly.

“Who? Tony?”

“No.”

“Oh, I see.” She sounds pleased to hear this sudden confession. To be honest you’re surprised to hear that sudden confession. “I don’t think that’ll happen. Steve is a good man and he’ll want your safety and happiness to come first.” Shes right. He’s a good man, and if he cares about you like you care about him he’s only going to want the best for you.

“Thanks Pepper.”

“You’re welcome. Feel free to call if you need anything.”

“I will.” You promise before disconnecting the line.

You stand and make your way to the door, you’re starting to get hungry and you’ve got a few chores to get done. Pulling open the door you’re surprised to find Steve standing on the other side.

“Doll.” He breathes before crushing his mouth to yours.


	9. Chapter 9

You’re frozen for a second before you kiss him back. Then you suddenly remember you’ve sworn off of men forever and pull away.

You blink up at him in surprise, as he does the same down at you. His hands are still on your face and yours are gripping his T-shirt at his waist.

“Uh. I overheard your conversation with Pepper, I didn’t mean to stay and listen but I heard her say my name.” When you don’t say anything he continues. “She sounded angry and at first I thought you were angry with me. But then I heard what you said, that you don’t want me to think less of you.” You drop your gaze, you can’t believe he heard that.

“I could never.” He whispers. “You’ve been so strong, so brave, I don’t know how you could worry about that. I know the statistics about abusive relationships and Doll you’re defying them. Whatever you choose to do, I’ll stand with you okay?”

“Okay.” You breathe, it’s in that moment that you decide. You’re going to testify, you’re going to go to DC and face him one last time. “Okay.” You say again, this time with more determination, “I’ll do it.”

“You’ll-?” He trails off as he realizes what you’re talking about. “Doll that’s great!” He says pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“I should let Tony know.” You tell him dropping your hands from his waist, and taking a half step back. You’ve got to keep your distance from him now, he’ll just be more ammo for them to use against you at trial.

“When do you want to head back to DC?”

“Not until they need me, I’ll let you know.”

“I’m really proud of you Doll.”

“Thanks Steve.” You give him a small smile before you slip away and head down the hallway to your room. You close the door when you get to your room and lean back against it, you can still feel the way his lips moved against yours. You shut your eyes and take a shaky breath, you were not prepared for this.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes miss?”

“Please tell Tony I’m in and ask him when he needs me to be in DC.”

“On it.” She tells you and your heart is racing as you wait for Tony’s response. “He’s in a meeting miss, I’ll let him know as soon as he’s done.”

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You say softly, your stomach growls and you realize you can’t remember the last time you ate. Slipping down the stairs you head for the kitchen, you shouldn’t be surprised when you find that Steve is already there, but you are.

“Hey Doll, I was just thinkin’ maybe I could take ya out for dinner? You know, a date.” He sounds like the Brooklynite he grew up as when he gets nervous.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” You say softly, you don’t want to turn him down, god all you wanna do is wrap your arms around him and feel safe and protected for days. But now isn’t the time.

“He’s in jail, all the way across the country. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Steve reminds you gently, his hands taking yours.

“Oh, that’s, that’s not what I meant.” You stammer, you’ve got such horrible timing. “I don’t think we should date right now Steve. I can’t do that to you.” His face drops and he goes to pull away.

“I see.”

“No, no. Steve wait please.” You grab his arm as he tries to move away. “It’s not that I don’t want this. God I do, so badly. I just can’t right now. With the trial I’m going to be a wreak and I can’t ask you to be a part of that.”

“I want to be.” He says softly, looking down at where you’re clinging to him.

“I can’t right now Steve. Please don’t do this.” You beg, tears gathering along your eyelashes.

“I’m not going to lie about how I feel about you.”

“I’m not asking you to. I don’t want you to. I’m into you too, I like you I just don’t feel like this is the best timing.” He looks down at you, the sadness written across his face. “It’s not forever, I’m not going to not have feelings for you all of a sudden. I just don’t want to try and start a relationship right now, before I’m going to trial.” He nods once then moves away from you.

“I’m going for a run.” He says, not looking at you, he heads out of the kitchen and out the door. His phone chimes just as the door slams and you grab it to try and catch him. You don’t succeed, glancing down at the phone you see a text from ‘Bucky’

Glad you finally made a move jerk, it’s n…

 

You can’t read the rest of the message without opening it. Oh god you hope this was the right decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve keeps his distance for the next couple of days. It hurts but you get it, you hurt him and he needs a couple of days to process.

The next time you see him is when he climbs onto Tony’s private jet that he sent to pick you up. One of the Iron Legion had escorted you to the plane, Steve said he had something to do before he could leave.

Tony’d asked you to wear a couple of the tracking pieces he’d made you when you’d first moved in. You’d gone with the pearl earrings and a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Two should be enough, and you wouldn’t be unprotected the whole time you were away from the house.

The Avengers had your back for crying out loud.

Neither you nor Steve talk much during the flight, you’re too anxious about the trial. Tony said that you might not even need to testify, that a district attorney was going to be coming by to talk to you. He promised that you’d be able to stay in the compound when you talked to him, he’d come to you. Just another thing you would owe Tony for.

Tony and Pepper are waiting for you when you get to the compound, a dark haired man is waiting for Steve.

“Buck.” Steve nods as soon as his feet touch the ground. His friend gives him a broad grin and they hug.

“Hey Jerk. How was your flight?”

“Good. Where’s Sam?” Your attention is pulled from their conversation when Pepper says your name softly. Happy has your bags and is disappearing into one of the buildings.

“How are you holding up?” She asks. You haven’t told her about your kiss or conversation with Steve but she seems to sense something is wrong.

“I’m okay, it’s still strange being able to be out of the house and not looking over my shoulder all the time.”

“Just wait until we nail him to the wall for everything he did to you.” Tony says gleefully, “You’ll never have to worry about it again!”

“We?” Pepper asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Right, my sweet little housewife.” He says throwing an arm around your shoulders. “Come on let me introduce you around.” He introduces you to Bucky who stares you down for a second before offering you his hand. You shake it, knowing that he’s heard all about you and how you hurt his friend by now.

“Barnes is going to be one of the four Avengers tasked to your safety.” Pepper tells you.

“Who are the others?”

“Tony, Steve and Natasha.” You nod then follow Tony’s lead into the compound.

“Only Avengers and a handful of other people have access to the top two floors. Everyone who does has a background check done on them, they’re screened and background checked every other month.” Tony tells you pressing his hand to the scanner. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. has already granted you access, and to get onto the compound you’ve got to have a security pass or be a member of the staff.” Tony tells you as the elevator moves silently toward the top floors.

The doors slide open and Tony leads you down a hallway.

“This is your room. For as long as you need it. Pepper and I are two doors down. If you need anything let F.R.I.D.A.Y. know.”

“Thank you Tony.” You say softly, giving his hand a squeeze. “Right now I think I just wanna be alone.”

“Understood.” He loops an arm around Pepper’s shoulders and after she gives you a questioning look. You shake your head slightly and she nods then lets Tony lead her away.

You close the door and drop your gaze to your feet with a soft groan. It’s been a long day, full of anxiety. You start to unpack your bags when a soft tap on the door startles you.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hi I’m Natasha.” A red headed woman says once you open the door. “I just wanted to come introduce myself before I’m on duty.” You shake her hand and give her a smile, she’s smaller than you’d expected her to be. You’ve seen footage of her fighting so you know she can handle herself and maybe being small is an advantage, she can blend better than either of the super soldiers or Tony.

“Thank you for doing this.” You tell her sincerely, “I know protecting me isn’t really something you want to do.”

“Hey, from what I’ve been told you’re being brave as hell.”

“It’s not like what you guys do but I’m doing my best.”

“We all have our own battles to fight, and our own ways to fight them.” She says kindly.

“Thanks Natasha.” You’re surprised by her kindness, Tony’d told you stories that made you think she only had one side, fierce.

“If you need anything, or if you wanna do some self defense training I think that’d be a good idea. Especially since you and Steve are dating that’s going to put you even more in the public eye.”

“Oh, we’re not, I mean we talked about it. Or I did.” You don’t quite know what to say without getting into all of the details.

“Oh shit, sorry.” She says looking surprised, “He just- never mind.” She shakes her head then continues, “The DA should be in like three hours so if you wanna shower or anything now’d be a good time. If you want someone can come get you when he gets here.”

“That’d be wonderful, could you maybe send Bucky? He’s the only one I haven’t really met yet and I’d like to get to know him a bit.” Really you want to talk to him about what’s going on with you and Steve, you don’t want him to think you’re the enemy when you’re not. You didn’t want to hurt Steve, you wanted to be with him. So so badly.

“Yea, I’ll send him up.” She nods giving you a look of understanding, it’s almost like she can read your mind but you know that’s not true, that’s Wanda who can read minds.

“Thank you.” You say moving away from doorway and back to unpacking. What do you wear when you meet with a district attorney?

You end up in black leggings, an olive green long sleeve and black flats, your hair twisted into a bun on the top of your head. Sure enough Bucky comes up to the room a little while later to escort you down to one of the rooms to talk to the DA.

“Uh, I-I know you probably hate me.” You mumble quickly, “I didn’t tell him no to hurt him.”

“I know.” He growls and you twist your fingers together.

“I don’t think you do.” You continue softly, as he pushes the button for the elevator. “Jason, Jason destroyed me. He convinced me I was worthless and that I deserved every beating he gave me. I know that Steve isn’t like that. God, he’s, he’s so wonderful. I feel so safe, so happy, and cared for with him. He’s been so perfect and I want to be with him.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I can’t.” You whisper, your voice breaking. “I just can’t without risking one of us getting hurt. I don’t know what seeing Jason and interacting with Jason is gonna do to me.”

“Then wouldn’t it be best to have him in your corner?”

“I assumed, he, I thought-“ You stammer, tears suddenly pricking at your eyes.

“Shit Doll. No,” He rubs the back of his neck, a habit you’ve noticed Steve do before. “I meant, fuck, of course he’s in your corner. We all are. I just think you’re making a mistake. He loves you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hello Ma’am. My name is Maxwell Stiles, I’m the District Attorney prosecuting this case.” He says with a smile as he reaches his hand out to you. You shake it with a soft smile, he reaches out to shake Bucky’s hand but the super soldier doesn’t move. He just stares down at the DA in front of you, who drops his hand with the clearing of his throat.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stiles.” You say, your anxious about all of this and just want to get it over.

“Is there a place we can talk? Alone?” He asks and the Agent escorting him directs him to a room behind you. Mr. Stiles waves you into the room ahead of him where you see a table, two chairs and a video camera in one of the corners.

“Is this an interrogation room?” You ask Bucky over your shoulder.

“Yes. This is the best way to let you speak privately but to also have eyes on you.” He says, his blue eyes seem to note the discomfort you’re feeling. “If you need anything,” he notices the DA staring at him and he takes a step into the room then whispers into your ear. “If at any moment you want out, or need anything you tug on your right ear and I’ll break down that door if I need to.” He steps away and you nod, suddenly very glad you’ve got Bucky Barnes watching over you. “And that’s if Cap doesn’t beat me to it.” He adds for the DA to hear.

“Thanks Bucky.” You say before the door shuts with a click.

“Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll make this as easy as possible.” DA Stiles says with a soft smile.

“Okay.” You sit across from the camera, so whomever is watching can see you clearly. It’s probably Steve, Bucky, Tony, Natasha and Pepper all watching but Bucky’s comment about a signal if you needed help made it seem like there wouldn’t be any sound.

DA Stiles starts off by asking you questions about how you met Jason, how long he abused you. When the first time he hit you was. Typical questions, in your opinion, for someone whose trying to figure out a defense.

Then the questions morph, suddenly he’s asking about Hydra and how much you know about the organization.

“Hydra? Why are you asking about Hydra?”

“It’s pertinent.”

“How?”

“Don’t question me. I thought you were trained better than that.” He says not looking at you. He turns slowly and a sinister smile crosses his face.

Trained.

He couldn’t be Hydra. Tony would’ve done a check.

But he said trained.

“Wh-what did you just say?” You ask grabbing your right earlobe and fiddling with the earring there, hoping Bucky gets the hint. Before he answers there’s a loud explosion, one that tears a hole into the side of the room, just large enough for two men to come bursting in. Stiles ducks out the hole before another man comes in, grabs your arm and drags you from your seat. He presses a gun to the side of your neck and as he pulls you backwards toward the hole. The door comes splintering into the room a second later, Steve’s chest heaving, his shield in front of him.

He looks deadly.

“You’re going to want to back off Captain.” The man holding you sneers pressing the gun more tightly to your skin. Your eyes meet his and you know he can see the fear there.

“It’s okay Steve. It’s okay.” You breathe, the other four Avengers on your protection detail crowd into the room behind him. Tony in his full Ironman suit. The man drags you backwards and the other two start shooting, Steve blocking with his shield, Tony safe in his suit and Bucky is using his metal hand, Natasha has slipped around the corner and out of the direct line of fire. None of them can fire back for fear of hitting you. The man drags you into a van and for a split second you think about fighting back. But then you remember the gun and quickly decide against it. The van lurches forward as one of the men covers your head with a black cloth bag, then a zip tie is wrapped around your wrists and pulled tightly.

“Don’t think about doing anything stupid.” A voice growls, before you hear them moving around, as they take the streets at breakneck speeds. You try to keep track of the turns but quickly become too turned around.

You’re back in the clutches of Hydra.


	13. Chapter 13

He was watching. Eyes alert, body tense as Bucky whispered in your ear. Tony strolled into the room, coffee in his hand and flipped on the microphone.

“Stark.” Steve warns, you might not want them all to hear what you’ve got to say

“Cap. It’s good for us to hear, to know what she’s going to be walking into with this trial.” When Pepper doesn’t turn the speaker off Steve lets it be.

“What’d you tell her Buck?”

“If she needs us, for any reason, tug on her right ear.” Steve nods then goes back to studying you through the screen.

This isn’t the same woman who’d come down the stairs that first night in nothing but a T-shirt and underwear, gun in hand, ready to defend yourself and your home.

You look smaller somehow, he studies your body language as you answer the District Attorney’s questions, he’s not really listening.

Then he suddenly regrets not paying attention to what the two of you were talking about. Your body goes ridged in your seat and the fear on your face is evident. He’s got his shield in his hand before you even touch your ear, and the second your hand even heads toward your ear he’s out the door.

Then they take you.

The one thing, the one fucking thing he promised to do was keep you safe and he’s failed.

“Damnit!” Tony snaps flying to the hole they’ve put into the wall of the compound. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. give me everything you’ve got on that van.”

“I’m sorry boss, I’ve got nothing. There were no plates and they had two vans on standby outside the gate so I can’t even be sure which one she’s in.”

“Track them all!” He orders and Steve rounds on him.

“How the fuck did they even get past your security?” He growls and Tony slowly turns toward him.

“Excuse me?” He sneers back.

“You said she’d be safe here!” Steve roars advancing on Tony. “You said you’d vetted him! That he was safe!”

“I can’t know everything Rogers!”

“No you just act like you do! You’re the one who wanted her here and now they’ve got her!”

“Do you think that you’re the only one who cares about her? You’d be a damn fool if you did!” The two men are almost nose to nose as they yell at one another. Both Bucky and Natasha seem to be stunned by the outburst. “Besides weren’t you on the same damn page? Didn’t you want her to testify just as much as I did?” He sneers. Before Steve can respond a quiet but firm voice cuts in.

“That is enough.” Pepper shoves her way between the two men. “Anthony Edward Stark, Steven Grant Rogers I am ashamed of you.” She seethes. Both men have the right minds to look ashamed. “You both wanted her to do this, you both are responsible for her being here now you fix it!”

“How did they get past your net?” Steve snarls.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asks the AI, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. Pepper never moves from her spot between the two men.

“Boss my system was hacked.”

“Is that even possible?” Natasha asks finally joining the conversation.

“It’d be difficult for us not to notice but it’s not impossible.” Tony says making his way to the nearest computer.

“Can we do this later?” Steve snaps, “We’ve got three vans to track down and some Hydra ass to kick.”

“Go.” Pepper says from Tony’s side. “You three go, each take a van. We need to find who hacked the system or we’re left open to future attacks.” Tony’s not paying attention anymore as he mutters to himself, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

“Alright F.R.I.D.A.Y. where are they at?” Steve asks.

“They’ve split up Captain, one van going north, one south and the last is going southwest.”

“Nat, take the one going north. If they’re heading for Canada we have to be careful. The Canadians need approval before we can do any missions there.”

“I know. We’ll get her back Cap.” She tells him before taking off for one of Tony’s fastest cars.

“Buck, go south.”

“If she’s there I’ll get her back Steve.”

“I know.” Steve sighs, running a hand down his face. “How did I let this happen?”

“You’re not at fault either.” Bucky reminds him as the two men mount their respective motorcycles.

“Sure feels like I am.” Steve mutters before gunning the bike. His comm link buzzes to life “What.”

“Hey Capisicle. We were hacked but more on that later, I just remembered, those earrings she was wearing. I can track them. You’re about six miles away. F.R.I.D.A.Y.’ll guide you in and I’ll meet you there. I already let Frosty and Widow know.”

“Good. See you there.” He’s coming for you, he’s coming for you and so help him if anyone stands in his way he’ll make them regret the day they decided to stand with Hydra.


	14. Chapter 14

When the black bag comes off of your head you see that they’ve brought you to a house. From the outside it looks innocent, almost friendly, but you know better.

“Act normal.” The man that held the gun on you says, he seems to be the one running the group. He cuts the zip ties then drags you out of the van and into the house. You’re surprised when you walk into the house and it’s furnished.

“Sit.” Stiles commands and you hesitate before doing so. You don’t want to anger them but you also don’t want to just comply.

You’re not the same woman you once were.

You sit in silence, sliding the pendant of your necklace back and forth. Tony’ll find you. He and Steve are probably already on their way.

“Welcome home darling.” Jason’s voice comes from behind you. The hair on the back of your neck raises, he’s the last person you were hoping was behind this. “I’ve missed you.” He says a hand resting at the nape of your neck.

“They Avengers were pissed.” One of the men says. “She must’ve been fucking more than Stark.” Ha. Joke’s on them.

“Who else have you been fucking bitch?” Jason sneers rounding the couch so he can see your face.

You don’t respond. Just stare up at him coolly. You have two options here, tell him the truth and be punished because he doesn’t believe you. Or lie and be punished because he doesn’t believe you. Your lips curl into a smirk as you think about how he’s not the last man you kissed anymore.

Steve is.

“Answer me.” He snarls his hand closing around your neck he pulls you to your feet. “Who. Have. You. Been. Fucking.”

“I think the better question is which Avenger haven’t I done.” You lie easily. “Natasha has such soft lips.” Jason growls at your lie and drags you to one of the walls. You were expecting this, he likes it when you can’t move away from him.

“You seem to have forgotten who you belong to.” He growls slamming your body against the wall. “You are mine.”

“No.” You breathe, it’s not on purpose that the word slips out of your mouth.

“Yes you are. I told you, once you were mine you’d always be mine.” You’d thought it romantic when he’d said it, then again that was before the abuse. He tightens his grip slightly, making it hard for you to breathe. “You. Are. Mine.” He growls, his face inches from yours.

Two things happen then, the first is two metal arms shooting through the wall on either side of you and wrap themselves around you. The second is the front door bursting open with a well placed kick. You’re surprised that it’s not Steve coming through the door but Bucky. That’s the last thing you see before Tony pulls you through the wall.

It doesn’t hurt as much as you’d expected it to, but being pulled through a wall isn’t exactly comfortable. Tony deposits you on the front of a motorcycle then a warm body swings on behind you. His arms cage you in when he grabs the handlebars. You body flies back into him when he guns it. You cling to his legs since you don’t have anywhere else to hold.

“I’ve got you Doll.” Steve says speeding down the road away from the house you assume Natasha, Bucky and Tony are taking by storm. You relax back into him and sigh contently as you roar through the streets.


	15. Chapter 15

He doesn’t stop until you’re at the tower. Steve drives the bike down under the building then after parking swings off. He helps you off the bike but otherwise won’t look at you. You stop walking.

“Steve.” You whisper. He freezes and drops his gaze to the ground. “Please look at me.” You say moving around him so that you’re standing in front of him. He won’t look at you so you take his chin in your hand. “Talk to me.”

“I promised you I’d protect you and I didn’t.” The regret in his voice nearly kills you.

“Neither did Tony.” You remind him trying to ease his conscious, the look he gives you tells you that you failed. “Okay, that came out wrong.” You mumble dropping your head to his chest. “What I mean is I don’t blame you.”

“You should.”

“Did you kidnap me?” You argue looking up at him. His finger gently traces the bruise that’s already beginning to show at the bottom of your neck.

“No, but I didn’t keep you safe either.”

“That’s not what I asked. Did you hurt me?”

“No, but he did bec-“

“Steve.” You cut him off, “Quit answering questions I didn’t ask. Did you hurt me?”

“No.”

“Then you have nothing to feel guilty for.” You soothe looking up at him, one hand wanders up to run through his hair. “I never doubted you’d come for me. Not once.”

“You didn’t?” He whispers, he’s frozen watching your face.

“Not for a second. I wasn’t even scared when Jason had me pinned to the wall. He’s hurt me before, this was nothing. I may have even pissed him off a little bit because I knew you were coming.”

“You what?” Now it’s your turn to look away from him, focusing on the star on his chest.

“Um, he asked which Avenger I was fucking and I sorta made it seem like all of you. Just to piss him off.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It was either fight back or be terrified and I didn’t want to give him that.”

“He could’ve,” he stops himself and takes a deep calming breath, “I’m not happy you put yourself in more danger but I’m glad you weren’t scared.”

“I knew you were coming.” You tell him you search his face for a moment. He just watches you, concern written on his face. “I don’t wanna wait Steve.” You whisper.

“You don’t wanna wait?” He repeats and you look up at him, your hand sliding to the back of his neck. Realization dawns on his face suddenly and the grin that crosses it makes your heart pound.

This time, you pull his lips to yours kissing him soundly. Steve pulls away suddenly, chuckling at the pout you give.

“Copy that Stark.” He says pressing his hand to his ear. “It’s over Doll. They moved Jason to a secure location, without bail. He’s now being charged with conspiracy, kidnapping, and another assault charge.”

“Why didn’t they let you stay?”

“Getting you out and to safety was more important to me than the assholes that took you. Besides, Tony and Buck were a little concerned I might do more damage than good in my extremely angry state.”

“How angry?”

“I was in an fight first ask questions later kind of mood.” He tells you stepping away from you and grabbing your hand. You let him lead you into the tower and into an elevator. He very sweetly kisses the top of your hand before you rise up on your toes and press your lips to his again.

Oh god you could get used to this.


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper ambushes you the second you walk out of the elevator.

“Oh my god I’m so glad you’re okay!” She cries wrapping her arms tightly around your neck pulling your body flush to hers.

“I’m okay Pepper.” You tell her hugging her back. She breathes out a shaky breath and you’re once again surprised by how much she cares.

“How are you doing Little Housewife?” Tony asks gently pulling Pepper off of you when you look to him for help.

“I’m okay. Knew you guys were coming so I never got too scared or anything. The jewelry was a big relief.” Natasha and Bucky come walking in a few moments later and you thank them both for their help.

“Sorry we weren’t fast enough to keep them from taking you.” Bucky says giving your hand a squeeze. “Steve, have you taken care of that other little problem we had?”

“I didn’t think F.R.I.D.A.Y. would let me in alone.”

“She wouldn’t.” Tony confirms.

“What problem?” You ask and everyone in the room goes quiet, all of them looking at Steve.

“We found out who betrayed us Doll. We’ve gotta go see the agent and figure out how much damage they did to our security. That’s why we’re here and not at the compound. Security is way tighter here, less people have access.”

“Can I talk to them?”

“No.” Tony says joining the conversation, “That’s a bad idea.”

“Why?” You ask.

“He’s a highly trained Agent and you’re not. Even if one of us is in there with you it’s a bad idea.” You look to Steve to try and get him in your corner and he chuckles.

“You can give me those puppy dog eyes all you want Doll but I’m with Tony on this one.”

“Anyway, I want to tell you and Pepper what went down after you left.” Natasha says and you know she’s just trying to distract both you and Pepper.

“Fine.” You huff, following the other two women. Before you leave a gentle hand wraps around your wrist and spins you around. Steve presses a kiss to your lips and you hum happily before he pulls away.

“Don’t eat. I wanna do something special to celebrate tonight.” He whispers before following Tony and Bucky out of the room.

Natasha and Pepper both give you knowing looks when you enter the room they’re waiting in.

“What happened to this not being a good time for a relationship?”

“I decided I didn’t wanna waste any more of my life letting Jason have anything to do with the decisions that I make.”

“Good for you. Steve is a wonderful man and you deserve to be treated right.”

“Thank you Pepper.” You mutter, your cheeks flushing pink.

“Alright, now tell us everything.” Pepper says and the two women stare at you.

“Woah, wait what? No, no, you said you were going to tell us about what happened after Tony pulled me through the wall.”

“We kicked their asses and took them to jail. The end. Now spill.” Natasha says with a smirk.

“There’s really nothing to spill. He brought me back here, blamed himself for me getting hurt. I told him I didn’t blame him and then told him I didn’t want to wait anymore.”

“That’s it? Is he a good kisser?” Pepper asks and you can help but pretend to be scandalized.

“Pepper Potts I do not kiss and tell.”

“I kissed Steve once during the whole fall of Hydra business. He’s a good kisser.”

“Whose a good kisser?” Tony asks walking into the room.

“Steve.” Natasha answers before you can stop her.

“Little Housewife and Capsicle? Nice.” Tony says offering a blushing Steve some blueberries. Steve’s surprised eyes meet yours and you can’t help the chuckle that passes your lips.

“Don’t look at me. Natasha said it.”

“Alright come on Doll. I owe you a dinner.” Steve says offering you his hand.

You take it without hesitation.


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner turns out to be a picnic lunch on top of the tower. It’s got a high glass dome that keeps the wind away and the view is phenomenal. Steve spread out the blanket and you’d eaten on the grass there.

“How are you really doing Doll?” Steve asks gently, the two of you had laid down him on his back you curled into his side. One of your arms was thrown across his waist and his arm is curled around your back. You’ve got your head resting up on his shoulder, and for a man made of so much muscle he’s surprisingly comfortable.

“I think I’m okay.”

“You know it’s okay if you’re not right?”

“Yea, I think I’m still processing it.” You tell him honestly. His fingers ghost up your spin and you snuggle further into him.

“You’ll tell me if you’re not okay right?”

“Right.” You affirm and he hums softly, “Can we sleep up here?” You eyelids have gotten heavy as you’ve laid together on the lush grass.

“You don’t wanna go down to bed?” Steve asks.

“No.” You mumble causing him to laugh.

“You’ve got a nice big bed down there.”

“Mmm.” You groan only wrapping your arm more tightly around his waist.

“Alright, we can stay up here. FRIDAY turn out the lights.” The overhead lights darken but the room stays bright. You are in the city that never sleeps after all.

Despite that you drift off quickly. Steve smiles down at you before he too surrenders to sleep.

You don’t know where you are when you wake. Your throat is sore and then you remember Jason. There’s a hard body under you and an arm wrapped around your waist. You yank away from the sleeping body before you realize it’s Steve. Your heart is racing, your breaths are coming in short gasps when he wakes up.

“Hey doll you okay?” He mumbles sleepily. When you don’t answer he props himself up to look at you.

That’s when he sees the panic.

“Doll? I need you to take a nice deep breath for me ok?” You nod your head but struggle to do as he’s asked. “You’re safe, here,” he gently takes your hand and places it on his chest. “Breathe with me okay?” His voice is low and calm as his blue eyes search your face. You breathe in sync with him for a couple minutes. Steve reassuring you that it’s okay, that you’re okay, the whole time.

Once you’ve got your breathing under control the tears start.

“St-Steve.” You gasp clinging to his shirt. He runs his hands up your arms and back down them before you pull his body to yours.

“I’ve got you Doll. Shh, I’ve got you.” He soothes, his arms enveloping you in a gentle but strong hug. One of his arms wraps around your waist as the other hand cups the back of your head. He lets you cry until you’ve got nothing left.


	18. The End

Two years later

You’re anxious. Sitting in the courtroom flanked by Tony on one side and Steve on the other your heart is racing in your chest.

The jury has just come back, you’re about to know Jason’s fate.

It’s been a long, hard two years. After the first week in New York you were ready to go home. You’d flown back and forth for the last two years when you were needed in court. Steve had even made the move out to California to be with you at Tony’s place even though you’d told him you would be okay without him.

You’d fallen completely in love with him in the past two years. He’s been so supportive, patient, wonderful, loving and there was literally no way you’d ever be able to give him the support he’d given you. Not that he expected you to pay him back, he’d even told you that was how relationships worked. Being the one to lean on when the other needed it, you’d figured he’d know better than you would after Jason.

Jason had tried to use what he knew about Hydra and their operatives to get a deal but Tony had made a few calls, pulled a couple of strings and threw some money at a couple government projects and put a stop to that. Something you’d insisted that he didn’t have to do but you were secretly glad that Jason was going to pay for what he’d done.

So here you were. Hands clasped tightly in your lap to hide the shaking, you stare at him. Jason. He looks much worse for wear than you’ve ever seen him. There are dark circles under his eyes, his skin is paler than it’s ever been. His hair isn’t its usual immaculately done up style and he looks thinner than he ever has.

He looks like he’s been through hell and you almost feel sorry for him.

Steve takes your hand from your lap, weaving his fingers through yours as he slides his thumb across your knuckles.

“It’s gonna be okay Doll.” He whispers leaning toward you. You drop your head to his arm, your hair falling across your face. You’re only listening for that word. Guilty. That’s all you want to hear.

Then it happens.

The woman from the jury stands, you’re pretty sure that you’ve forgotten how to breathe.

“How does the jury find the defendant?”

“Guilty.”

You can’t help the joyous tears that fall down your face. Tony, Pepper, Bucky Natasha and Steve all erupt in cheers before a stern look from the judge quiets them.

Jason is found guilty on all charges and is going to a special prison, one set up for men just like him. Former Hydra agents.

Tony pulls you into a tight hug. “It’s over Housewife. It’s over and you helped end it!” He whispers triumphantly in your ear.

“Thank you Tony. You gave me the courage to walk away from him.” You whisper back and when you part the billionaire has tears gathering on his lashes. After quick hugs from Pepper, Natasha and Bucky, Steve pulls you tightly to him.

“I’m so proud of you Doll.” He whispers, “So, so proud.”

“Thank you Steve. For everything. I don’t think I could’ve come out of this without you.”

“You’re stronger than you believe doll.”

“I love you Steve Rogers.” He kisses you then, pressing his lips to yours hungrily.

“Getta room!” Bucky calls causing you and Steve to break apart laughing.

“How about I get a wife instead?” Steve asks pulling a black box out of his pocket. You stare at him dumbfounded as he cracks open the box. “Marry me?”

“Hell yes.” You agree crashing your lips into his as the group of Avengers around you cheer once again.

You couldn’t have asked for more. You were marrying the man of your dreams, Jason was behind bars, you had new friends that were becoming more like family and you were happy.

And in the end that was all that mattered.


End file.
